


That Fiery Spirit

by amordela



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ahsoka is not underage, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Maul has it bad for Ahsoka.., My first fanfic so uh kinda trash, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, There has to be more Ahsoka/Maul fics..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amordela/pseuds/amordela
Summary: Maul takes Ahsoka when he escapes Star Destroyer.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	That Fiery Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all, this my first fanfic on A03. I was really excited to just post my first work on here so this is it! I've also been wanting to see more Ahsoka/Maul fanfics and after I've read most of the current existing ones on A03, it really inspired me. I am not very well acquainted with Star Wars canon universe so if I'm missing some past events that occurred, that's why this fic will sound odd. This is just a one-shot so yeah enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to George Lucas's Star Wars universe.

The star destroyer groans, plummeting towards one of Bogden’s moons with ever menacing speed. Maul’s stomach is light, and his chest feels like it might implode from the pressure of the ship going against the atmosphere. He’s sprinting towards the shuttle, and he can see it now, the promise of revenge just from him, a chance of power, and finally, fearlessness. All his life he’d lived in submission, under someone else’s hand, no longer would he bear it.

If it wasn’t for the blaring sounds of blasters going off and the star destroyer’s collapse, he would have been able to sense that he’s being chased. He glances back and sees Ahsoka Tano, running towards him with quick ferocity, determination set in her sapphire blue eyes. Her lightsabers are drawn back behind her, and _force_ she’s stunning. He doesn’t have his lightsaber, so he briefly considers the grey transport wagons and carriers to his right, he could send them at her, make her lose the advantage and fall over the hangar’s open floor. It would be easy. But he’s got something else in mind, because she’s apart of his vision. A vision for power, to destroy that wretched emperor, with her beside him. She’s much better alive than dead. The thought of her dead strikes a lash of anger in him, just watching that fiery spirit fade in her eyes. It also causes a uncomfortable shift in him, surprises him that he wants her to be alright. He focuses on her currently coming after him. He has to disarm her somehow, without the lightsabers he could Force hold her and take her to the shuttle. He’ll have to tackle her and pain isn’t his intention, but he’s gonna have to tussle with her for those sabers.

The togruta girl lunges at him, her dark plump lips curled back in a snarl, thrusting her sabers out. The Dark Side flows, humming and howling at the same time, the whispers of power flowing through it, and he pushes her back with the Force, just lightly enough to knock her on to her back. She yelped, and while it’s rather lowly, he takes the chance to climb on top of her, wrapping his hands around her slender wrist and prying one of the sabers out of her grasp. He quickly clips it to his belt. It’s not easy, she’s practically seething below him, her petite hand out to push against his Force with her own, twisting as much as she can in his hold, and her knees knock against his torso furiously.

“Let me go you kriffing dog!”

His lips turn down, and he narrows his eyes at her. He’s heard much worse, this is like a kitten mewling at him angrily. But while it’s at the most annoying, he isn’t going to listen anymore. Just in time, he’s got the other saber from her grasp. There’s a few shouts from the clones across them and then plasma is fired at them, he attempts to deflect them off. A couple graze his torso and shoulders, and he hisses a curse, the pain radiating from the newly inflicted wounds. He’s wrestling her over his shoulder but then incoming plasma bolts hit her. The present rage within him flares when she moans in pain, and he sends a wave of the Force at the clones, throwing them backwards powerfully.

She’s screaming now, pounding her fists on his back, her legs kicking him rather clumsily, but it’s no use. She’s growing weak after being shot by a few plasma bolts, so her Force isn’t as strong when she tries to push against his own, and the Dark Side ultimately helps him overpower her. The Zabrak pulls her into the small cockpit of the shuttle, setting her down quickly and rushing to the control panels. She moans, mumbling something he can’t quite catch on, clearly fighting to stay conscious and not succumb to her drowsiness. He engages the flight sequence and thrusts the steering controls up, the shuttle shuddering as it darts into the air. Plasma bolts hit the shuttle but he’s already manuevering through the hangar exit and into the black endless space. He’s got a vice grip on the controls, willing it to go faster from the star destroyer, and he swears he can hear the debris passing by and the yelling of the clones.

He doesn’t regret saving himself and Tano, there was nothing else to be saved from the ship, they would’ve died if they’d stayed any longer. She’d be angry, enraged with him when she awoke again. Maul brushes this thought off and prepares for hyperjump. His anxiety ebbs when the shuttle launches into hyperspace. He simply welcomes the blue and white spectrum of streaks and sparks within the hyperspace, the colors dancing across the shuttle’s control panel. The tension in his shoulders begins to ease and flow about his body, and he listens to the Dark Side thrum, coursing through him.

Maul clenches his jaw, and realizes they’ve got no where to go. He couldn’t go to Dathomir, his former master would surely expect him to retreat there, then deliver him a slow miserable death. He probably even obliterated his species, just to make sure there couldn’t be anyone like him or to build an army with. He couldn’t feel his mother’s presence in the force anymore, so she’s probably dead too. While he was never close with his mother, it still cuts deep at him, especially after Savage’s death. Maybe he could go to Takodana? Endor? Either could buy him time to make a plan, let Tano’s wounds heal..

Wait let her wounds heal? He shouldn’t really, she’s a chess piece for the game he’s going to play with the Empire, a pawn for him to use. But something niggles at his core, indicating otherwise. His mind can’t stop replaying their battle on Mandalore, the way her confidence shined brightly and the graceful composure she held as she blocked his moves, so elegantly. The light in those sapphire blue eyes, the resolution but hint of mockery in her expression. Ever since then he couldn’t help but hold a fascination for her.

Then, a familiar feeling of anger swirls within him, banishing those thoughts away. He shakes his head, thinking of her has gotten something into him. He has to focus on getting to a safe place to gather himself. Maul thinks of the Crimson Dawn, he’d have to communicate with Dryden Vos soon and alert his forces for his next moves. The next few weeks would be crucial, and if he was smart and played this correctly, he’d take down Sidious easily. The Crimson Dawn had strong leadership in his leave, he knows Vos and Q’ira have also acquired new allies and resources needed to go to war with the Empire. But it’s not enough, not yet. He’s yet to have such an army at his disposal, one equal to the clones in strength. He thinks of the jedi that have gone into hiding, but it’s rather unlikely to acquire them for the sake of battle. They’re fools he thinks, they could have seen this coming and chose to believe otherwise.

A light snore occurs and once again, his attention goes back to her, the injured Togruta, and he turns around. She’s lying on the cockpit’s floor, fast asleep, her wounds oozing fresh blood and her face is calm in a way he hadn’t seen before. With the addition blue and white streaks of hyperspace flickering across her body, there’s a light blue glow cast upon on her supple body. She’s beauty that he’s never seen before, never got to see in his life.

He stands from the pilot seat abruptly. The adrenaline is dying down, so he makes an excuse to search for a health-kit, anything to busy himself and not focus on her. The start of something he doesn’t recognize blooms in him, and he steels himself, because he knows when she wakes up she’ll scream at him, and that wretched feeling will dissipate, make him remember how irritating she is. For now, he’ll think of his plans, and what he’ll do to destroy Sidious once and for all.


End file.
